shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Fandom)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a franchise that consists of games by SEGA and various other media based on them. It has a large fandom. Plot As the Sonic series consists of various different media with separate canons, there is no clear plot. Even the game series contains various spin-offs that don't follow the main storyline. Games In the main game universe, Sonic's origins are unknown. He has been an enemy of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik for a long time and has saved the world from him multiple times. Manga In the 1992 Shogakukan manga, Sonic's normal self is a young boy hedgehog called Nikki/Nicky who is dating a girl hedgehog called Eimi. Nikki can transform into Sonic, though he is unaware that Sonic is in fact him. Archie Comics ''Sonic the Comic'' ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (TV series) ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' ''Sonic Underground'' ''Sonic X'' ''Sonic Boom'' Fandom The Sonic series started gaining popularity in the 1990s (when it was originally made) and it was the ''Mario'' series' biggest rival. The first game who offered incredible visuals and astonishing speed, its series mascot become a popular video game icon, and went on to establish a franchise which continues to this very day. However, it's considered one of the most worst and fractured fandoms due to their notoriously divided, different canon fanbases (this means: main series fans, Archie fans, Sonic X fans, Sonic Boom fans, among others) with conflicting opinions. List of Ships Het :Sonamy - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose :Sonally - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn :Sonaze - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat :SonMina - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose :Sonerci - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Perci :Sonelise - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Elise :Shadouge - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat :Shadaria - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik :Shadamy - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose :Shadaze - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat :Shadikal - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Tikal the Echidna :Silvaze - the ship between Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat :Silvamy - the ship between Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose :Taiream - the ship between Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit :Taismo - the ship between Miles "Tails" Prower and Cosmo :Tailsey - the ship between Miles "Tails" Prower and Zooey :Tailamy - the ship between Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose :Tailina - the ship between Miles "Tails" Prower and Mina Mongoose :Knuxouge - the ship between Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat :Knuxikal - the ship between Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna :Vectilla - the ship between Vector the Crocodile and Vanilla the Rabbit :Espikal - the ship between Espio the Chameleon and Tikal the Echidna :Chaream - the ship between Charmy Bee and Cream the Rabbit :Chaffron - the ship between Charmy Bee and Saffron Bee :Charosmo - the ship between Charmy Bee and Cosmo :Jetave - the ship between Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow :Minash - the ship between Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose Slash :Sonadow - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog :Sonilver - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :Sonuckles - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna :Sontails - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower :Metonic - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic :Sonjet - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk :Sonourge - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog :Mephonic - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark :Shadilver - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :Shadknux - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna :Mephadow - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark :Metadow - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic :Mephilver - the ship between Silver the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark Femslash :Blazamy - the ship between Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat :Salamy - the ship between Amy Rose and Sally Acorn :Rougamy - the ship between Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat :Amream - the ship between Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit :Blazouge - the ship between Blaze the Cat and Rouge the Bat :Roupaz - the ship between Rouge the Bat and Topaz :Sallicole - the ship between Sally Acorn and Nicole the Holo-Lynx :Saliona - the ship between Sally Acorn and Fiona Fox Polyships :Sonadilver - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :SonShadAmy - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose :SonSalAmy - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn Cargo Ships :SonChili - the ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and a chili dog